Jurassic Park wiki:Image use policy
This page outlines the rules and guidelines that apply to the use of images on Jurassic Park wiki. They are not absolute, for the most part, but it is generally expected that they be observed unless there is a good cause for ignoring them. The basic overview: # Obey our copyright policy when uploading images. # Use the to describe an image and its copyright rules. #* The description entered when uploading an image becomes the default text for the image description page. You can use wiki markup in the image description. # Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone! # Don't include any watermarks or text in the image (this includes copyright notices; those belong in the text of the image description page!). # Use the JPEG format for photographic images, and PNG or GIF for diagrams and other low-contrast images. Remember that Jurassic Park wiki is not an image gallery! We have a finite amount of disk space and bandwidth available, and that space would be best used for adding more articles. The old adage "a picture is worth a thousand words" is quite literally true, considering average file sizes for images. Please upload images solely for the purpose of illustration. Generally, no more than one or two images should be used in an article; three images might be acceptable for some long articles. Describing images When creating an image, it is important to include text to describe the content of the image. This can be done by editing the page text. In all cases, the images should be accompanied by a specific note with: * credit for the original author of the image or other media file (if the file is a fan-created work) including a link where the original author may be contacted, or * the original source of the image or other media file (if the file is derived from an official Jurassic Park work, e.g. screenshots and sound bytes). You must also include information about: * whether the file is uploaded to Jurassic Park wiki with express permission of the author, or under fair use rules, and * the source of the file, being a specific movie, book, other official work, a website, or any other medium. Adding the appropriate descriptions on the Image: page not only ensures that Jurassic Park wiki remains compliant with copyright rules, but also provides much more practical information for anyone who may want to use an image in the future. Copyright Please note: this is not the official copyright policy — it is merely a reminder and additional tips. When you upload an image, make sure you own the image, or that it is in the Public Domain, or that the copyright holder has agreed to license it under GNU Free Documentation License. Images that are screenshots and other snapshots from Jurassic Park episodes and tie-in products generally fall under the category of fair use, as long as they are not posted in large numbers. Category:Jurassic Park wiki